Nightly Hero
by Aphy
Summary: Nightwing does a little musing about Blüdhaven and the crime there. Short and sweet. Comments appreciated!


Disclaimer: Nightwing isn't mine. Nightwing is DC property and he always will be!  
Note: And if I do get anything wrong about good ol' Nightwing, tell me. I love the guy and so should everyone else. But I might have gotten some small detail wrong. If I did, tell me. Thanks and enjoy.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Blüdhaven. Not really my favourite place to be on a Friday night.  
  
As I look down from the edge of the building in a crouch position, I could pin-point at least five crimes going on at the same time. One bank robbery, one man stealing a woman's purse, two men ganging up on another man for his money, one man threatening a woman for all her valuables, one man rushing out of some house with a television - it was all so normal in Blüdhaven.  
  
Police sirens.  
  
Good. I wouldn't have to take care of anything right now. At least I just hope these cops coming weren't corrupt like the many others around 'Haven.  
  
Blüdhaven was a much different place than Gotham; to me, it was darker. More sinister. More ... evil. 'Haven had its problems just like Gotham did and there were more than I could handle. Main problem in 'Haven: Blockbuster. That man was up to something and I didn't like it.  
  
I shifted my weight to the side slightly, peering down as the police cars drew near. Sometimes the people appreciated being helped by me yet some people hated me to the bone. I was just trying to help and in Blüdhaven, most people just didn't know what help was anymore.  
  
Most people thought it was easy to be what I am. A super-hero as most called me. Nightwing was the name I donned. It wasn't easy to be who I was; I had to deal with murderers, mentally insane people with the thirst for blood, corrupted police officers, aloof super-heroes. None of it was easy. Of course none of it was easy but I had learned to deal with it all. When you've been trained by the Bat, you learn to live with all of these things. Even though I sometimes wondered what it would be like to be just a normal person with no worries about saving the world, I realized I loved who I was today.  
  
A sigh escaped from my mouth as a man dressed in all black stumbled along the streets, waving a gun frantically in the air. Probably going to try and rob a bank or something. Better make sure he doesn't kill anyone.  
  
Standing up tall, I leapt off the building edge, flipping and shooting off one of my de-cel jump lines. Flying through the air and enjoying the moment's peace, I let go of the jump line and gripped tightly on the flag pole. I flipped myself around the pole and landed on it in a crouch position. The man was almost right underneath me and I was about three floors up. Not a big drop. Suddenly, grapping the pole and falling backwards, I let myself hang limply from the pole. Once the man was just a few feet away, I dropped.  
  
Flipping at least four times, I landed with my back facing the man.  
  
The man, as if on instinct, began to fire his gun.  
  
Luckily, I had my quick reflexes and managed to dodge every bullet. Except one. I felt it rip through part of my shoulder flesh so I winced but kept moving. Flipping high into the air, planting my feet upon a lamp-post and flipping over backwards, I landed simply behind the man. Crouching down and swinging my right leg underneath his feet, the man fell to the ground with a thump. That gave me enough time to kick away the gun and then lift him up. "And just what were you planning to do with that gun?"  
  
"N-n-othin-g," the man stammered and I couldn't help but smile. When he has a gun, he thinks he's a god but when he's weapon-less, he's just a normal man that knows fear very well.  
  
"Good. Now, be a good man and run along," I answered and dropped him to the ground where he landed on his knees. He looked up at me weakly and I frowned deeply at him. "I advise you don't wave around a gun again; you're lucky I got to you instead of some of the cops around 'Haven."  
  
The man jumped up, glanced over to his gun, thought better of it and ran off frantically.  
  
My shoulders slumped slightly and without another thought, I grabbed one of the low flag poles and flipped myself up to a higher one. I was just a shadow in the night. I was simply Nightwing; just a young man living his life, trying to make the world a better place. I just hope I wasn't doing it in vain. 


End file.
